Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear obtained by forming a knitted fabric knitted with a flat knitting machine including at least a pair of front and rear needle beds into a three-dimensional shape by joining together joint portions needing each other. The present invention more particularly relates to a measure for firmly joining the joint portions together by joining means simply and quickly.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as this kind of footwear, there is known footwear obtained by forming one knitted fabric into a three-dimensional shape by joining joint portions together by joining means such as sewing (see PTL 1).